An accident waiting to happen
by NNataliee
Summary: ONESHOT- title pretty much sums it up. Obviously its M/G, who else would it be? :D


_Wrote this a while ago, decided it was about time I shared it. Review it please, criticise, praise.. whatever. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The music was loud. The dance floor was crowded. The team of the BAU were drunk. Another case, more suffering, more pain and more despicable human beings. They needed a release. All seven team members, as well as technical analyst Kevin Lynch, were sat in the bar closest to Quantico.<p>

The access amount of alcohol and the constant flashing of lights was making everyone dizzy. Emily Prentiss was all over Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau was all over David Rossi. Spencer Reid sat mumbling to himself whilst Penelope Garcia sat in between her boyfriend and Derek Morgan, singing to the latest pop tune that was blasting from the speakers.

Morgan was getting restless, he grabbed Penelope's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Penelope Garcia never danced instead she preferred to sit and watch Morgan through lustful eyes. She tried protesting but failed.

"Just let me have this, please babygirl." he muttered.

She quickly nodded. He pulled her to him. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. No space was left between them. The music was slow enough to keep them close, but fast enough to let them grind against each other in the process.

Penelope was enjoying it, her head might have been spinning and Derek might have been the only thing keeping her up, but she didn't want it to stop. Her head wrested upon his chest as the music slowed, she inhaled his scent. A slight hint of sweat mixed in with his familiar aftershave. His nose was placed in her hair. The smell of her strawberry shampoo hit his nostrils. Thrilling him. Enticing him.

Morgan turned him and Penelope, dipping her twice. She giggled at the movement before slapping him lightly on the chest. He chuckled at her, before swaying back and forth once more. Penelope lifted her head to look up at Derek, he in return lowered his to look at her. Their difference in height meant Derek's lips just grazed Penelope's forehead. He laid a chaste kiss there then pulled away slightly from her.

Only a inch remained between them, they were still close enough to feel the heat radiating from either body. It was comforting. Soothing even. It was normality.

They did not know how long they danced, neither cared. They were happy. Contempt. As the country song that was finishing ended, Derek felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Her turned his head without letting go of Penelope. Stood behind him with a look of jealousy on his face was Kevin Lynch.

"She's _**my**_ girl, can **_I _**dance with her now?" he half screamed.

As much as it pained him to do so, Derek let go of Penelope and stepped away from her. He had to stop the laugh and hide the smirk when she said her words.

"Sorry Kevin, but he's worn me out. Lets just go sit."

All three returned to the booth, where since they had left nothing had changed. Their team mates were still in the same positions, just a bit more drunk. No one was ready to leave just yet. Penelope stood up excusing herself to go to the 'ladies room.' She had not even gone two minutes before Derek stood up to head in the same direction.

As he got closer to the men's room Derek banged into a woman heading in the opposite direction to him. Whatever way it happened was unknown, but within in a flash he had her pinned to the wall. It was only when he opened his eyes he noticed that it was Penelope. They both laughed yet neither tried to move.

Derek found his eyes roaming to her voluptuous red lips, he had often found himself thinking what it would be like to kiss them. To kiss her. He let his eyes find her glistening brown ones again, seeing the look of lust. Her breathing hitched a little as his eyes once again found her mouth. The space between both faces grew smaller. They stared into one another's eyes as they grew closer.

Penelope could feel Derek's soft breathing on her lips, tickling her slightly. She couldn't breath, she found herself holding her breath waiting for the one event to happen that she had waited seven years for. To kiss Derek Morgan. Both wanted this. They always had. Then it happened.

It was only gentle at first. His lips slightly grazed hers. But it was enough, enough to awaken them both, to make them feel the electricity and to make them want more. As lust took over, his lips pressed more firmly onto hers. She groaned as she felt him open his mouth and move his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips to allow her tongue touch his. It was magical. They both tasted of alcohol, but it was perfect. She let both hands rest on his neck, caressing him with her thumbs. His hands rested on the tops of her thighs, propping her up against the wall.

His body was pressed firmly into hers, they fitted together. Somehow they always knew they belonged together. But neither would admit it was a possibility. They broke the kiss for a split second to gather enough air to start all over again. This time she was in control, her tongue controlled his. He didn't mind who was kissing who, as long as they were kissing.

He gradually moved his hands up until they were gripping her backside. In all the backsides he'd grabbed, he thought hers was the best. And he certainly could get used to it. She moaned into his mouth as he started squeezing it more. She lightly scratched him with her multi coloured nails through the pleasure she was feeling.

They did not want this to stop. They had no intention too. They did not even realise how long they had been gone from their table. But they were soon brought back to reality when someone cleared their throat. Derek's mouth was now on her neck. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and she was biting her lip. She opened her eyes slightly, and glanced to the side to see who it was that interrupted them.

"Oh my God." she squealed whilst trying to get Derek off her.

The feel of her pushing him away confused Derek, he looked up to see what was the matter. But he found that she was not looking at him. He followed her gaze to see what see was looking at.

Kevin Lynch stood with his arms folded across his chest, Hawaiian patterned shirt half tucked in, hanging loosely from him. He face showed every emotion he was feeling right then. Fury, hatred, disgust and sadness. He loved Penelope and he thought she returned his feelings. He obviously was wrong. He had been reassured by Penelope that the flirting between her and Derek was just messing about, now he could see it was all a lie.

Derek took a cautious step back, only leaving inches between him and Penelope. He looked to her and noticed the tears beginning to fall. Penelope Garcia hated hurting people, she followed the rules, she never cheated and never lied. Until today. She cheated. She did not cry because she cheated, but because she did not feel guilty for doing so. For so long she wanted to kiss Derek Morgan. Now that she had, she did not regret it for a second.

She felt a little guilty for being caught by Kevin Lynch, but it was what she wanted. What she had always wanted.

"I'm sorry Kevin." she mumbled as she wiped away the last of the tears that fell.

Kevin looked at her, then looked at Derek. It was not her that was at fault, to Lynch it was all Derek's fault.

"Happy now asshole? You finally did what you set out to do. You got between me and her." he screamed. Usually Kevin would be afraid of Derek, but somehow he found the confidence to stand up to him. He did not allow time for a reply before he continued.

"She's a cheating whore. I hope you had your two minutes of fun, because Penelope sweat heart your not his type. He'll only use you for a quick fuck. Then you'll be running back to me and you know what…"

Kevin's sentence was cut short when Derek grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Fuck up asshole. She's better than you, she's better than me. I love her. And she will never be a quick fuck." Derek spat.

Derek raised his fist to go and punch Lynch but Penelope's hand rested around his pulling it down. He turned to look at her and noticed the tears had returned. He quickly let go of Lynch and instead wrapped his arms around her. Soothing her. Kevin took in the sight, acknowledging that he lost, and so he walked away.

Penelope stood wrapped in his arms for a few minutes until she had stopped crying. Then she pulled back, looked up at him to see his reaction.

"Do you really **_love _**me?" she asked with emphasis.

It only took a second before he replied, "With all my heart." and his eyes showed love, his face backing up his emotions. She knew he was telling the truth. She rested her head once more on his chest.

"I love you too handsome." she giggled.

After a few more minutes of holding one another, they returned to their table. JJ was now unconscious, Rossi was allowing her to lie across his lap. Hotch and Emily had their tongues down each others throats and Reid was sobering up by knocking back glasses of water.

Seeing the two returning minus Lynch, the profilers looked up at them and immediately noticed something was different. They didn't question it. Instead they had identical smirks on their faces. Penelope slid into the booth followed by Morgan. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. They both smiled at the scene before them.

A single word rung out the remainder of the night, "Finally." When JJ awoke and seen the closeness of Morgan and Garcia she spoke that one word. It summed everything up. Finally they were together, finally everyone was happy. The BAU team was together again, the family was reunited. Everything was now different but it was a good kind of different. Everything was as it should be...

**x-The End-x**


End file.
